Long Time Coming
by Burningorc
Summary: Kira has been in LA for three and half months and she has an un-expected guest. This is written in response to a Kirommy challange between myself and Inu Star Angel on the Kirromy Krusade website.


Kira Ford looked over the crowd that was sitting around the coffee house, on the couches and at tables. They were talking in groups or by themselves working on laptops or reading the paper. She'd been in LA for 3 and a half months and this was the closest she had gotten to a record deal.

"At least it's a chance to play for people." She reminded herself and pulled the door open and headed inside.

"Hey Kira," Chelle greeted her. "You can dump your bag back there in the staff room." She pointed to the door at the end of the counter.

"Thank you so much Chelle," Kira smiled at her friend, "This really means a lot."

"The manger has been saying we need to replace the only two cud's we have." She laughed. "I just told him a musician would be better. You'll be great."

"Thanks again." Kira told her as she ducked through the staff only door.

Chelle turned back to the cup of coffee on the counter in front of her and read the name.

"Order up for Oliver."

Dr. Thomas Oliver reached up and straightened the collar on his black shirt as he walked back towards the counter from the bathroom.

"Order up for Oliver." He heard the girl behind the counter call out. He stepped up to he counter.

"Ah yeah that'd be me." He told her, She looked at him and he watched her eyes run quickly up and down his body. When she realized he had caught her looking she blushed a little.

"Ah this is yours." She stammered a little as he handed him the paper cup.

"Thanks." He smiled as he took it from her and turned to find a seat at a table near the back. He sat and sipped his coffee as he waited for Kira to show up.

No one in the audience seemed to notice as Kira climbed on to the slightly raised platform and softly strummed her guitar. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and started to sing. When she opened her eyes halfway through the song she noticed that everyone had stopped what they had were doing and they were all watching her. She smiled and continued to play feeling better about it with each passing note.

Four songs later Kira finally stopped strumming and let the music fade away. It was quickly replaced by the sound of applause as the let her know what they thought. Her friend Chelle ducked up to the edge of the stage and placed a coffee tin with the word tips hastily scrawled on it down. Then she got out of the way as the audience came forward and actually started dropping money into it. Kira was smiled at her friend and then at the crowd of people in front of the stage.

Tommy waited in his chair in the corner as the crowd milled around the stage. His hands were almost hurting from clapping so hard. He saw the girl who had handed him his coffee duck back behind the counter after placing the tin on the stage and smiled at her. She returned it coyly, as Tommy stood up and headed towards the stage.

Grinning from ear to ear Kira took a long drink from her bottle of water and then almost chocked on it when she saw him. He was confidently making his way through the crowd with all the grace and poise she remembered. He was smiling up at her, as he neared the stage Kira blinked hard to clear her vision. When she opened her eyes he was still there.

"Tommy!" She squealed as she leapt from the stage and threw her arms around him. She felt his strong arms close around her and hold her tight.

"Tommy?" He whispered his own name as a question and Kira felt herself blush as she leant back to look up at him, her hands still on his shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, noticing then that his hands were still resting on her hips.

"I missed you." He said simply and smiled at her. That smile, the one that warmed his deep brown eyes and made her heart skip a beat. Before she realizes what she's doing, she is already up on her toes pressing her lips to his. For a second nothing happens, in her head she starts to panic, that's when he moves. His hand cups her cheek softly and she feels his lips part against hers.

Kira can taste the coffee he has been drinking in his mouth and wraps her arms around his neck. She feels his arms snake around her waist and then her feet leave the ground. Tommy lifts her up and she kisses him harder and runs her hands through his hair.

Their kiss seems to go on forever, but eventually the need to breath forces them to break it. Tommy makes no move to put Kira down and she rests her forehead against his as they both pant slightly.

"Well that's one way to say hi." Tommy mummers.

"I'll say." Kira agrees a little breathlessly, then her eyes widen. "Ah," she looks around, takes in the chairs, the tables and finally the audience. Her cheeks colour bright red and she looks back to Tommy. Realization dawns in his eyes and he smiles sheepishly and lowers Kira back to the floor. The crowd starts to clap again and someone near the counter cheers. Kira grabs her guitar in one hand and her other finds Tommy's.

"Come on." She drags him towards the door and quickly out down the street.


End file.
